


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by AFS123000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dragons, Emile Picani is stressed, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear of Heights, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Logicality parents, M/M, Mention of sex, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prinxiety Parents, Remus is a dark wizard, Remy is a good boyfriend, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders, mention of nsfw, oneshots, sorry not sorry for the 18 chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring Sanders Sides.





	1. Cartoons and Coffee

Remy was waiting for Emile outside of their favourite coffee shop where they always meet up for their dates. He was leaning against one of the walls, paying attention to his phone, but he looked up from his phone once he heard footsteps coming near him. Remy looked up to see Emile walking towards him. “Hey,” He greeted Emile. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Emile said walking up to Remy. 

“It’s okay,” Remy said hugging Emile, he let go of Emile and putt his phone away in the back pocket of his pants. He took Emile’s hand linking their fingers together. “Let’s go,” 

The duo walked into the coffee shop. They walked over to the counter and ordered their drinks after ordering they walked over to a table that was next to a window and took their seats across from each other 

“How was work?” Remy asked

“Good as usual,” Emile answered, looking outside the window. 

The barista walked over to the table and gave Remy and Emile their drinks. 

“What’s wrong, did something happen at work?” Remy asked 

Emile sighed, holding his cup of tea. “I mean work was good, but I feel like I didn’t do a good enough job today,” Emile said, taking a sip of his tea. 

“How come?” Remy asked 

“There where so many clients and I didn’t have enough time for all of them,” Emile said 

“I don’t think that is your fault,” Remy tried to reassure Emile. 

“I guess,” Emile said, continuing to look out the window and drink his tea.

Remy stayed silent thinking of ways to cheer his boyfriend up. “I know we only planned to have a coffee date, but how about we go to my place and see a movie later on?” Remy suggested hoping that seeing a movie would Emile happier. 

“I’d love to,” Emile answered. 

The rest of the day the duo stayed inside the coffee shop talk about their day. Once evening came the duo left the coffee shop and went to Remy’s apartment. Remy unlocked his apartment door and walked inside Emile followed him inside. “You know where my collection of movies is, if yes can you pick out a movie? I have something I need to do really quick” Remy asked Emile. Emile nodded and walked into the living room. He walked over to the Tv and picked up a box that was under it. The box was full of movies. While looking through the box Emile notice a complete series of Avatar- the last Airbender DVD, he picked up the DVD and put the box back in its place. 

“Found a movie?” Remy asked, walking back into the room. 

“Yeah,” Emile answered, showing Remy the DVD. 

“Nice,” Remy went over to the couch and sat down. 

Emile put the movie on and went over to the couch and sat next to Remy. Remy put his arm around Emile’s shoulder. Emile put his head on Remy’s shoulder and the rest of the night they spent watching Avatar and cuddling.


	2. Any Sander sides oneshot suggestions?

I am going trough mayor writer's block and I was wondering in anybody had suggestions for a oneshot idea.


	3. Haven't seen you

“Virgil!” Roman shouted, standing on the other side of the boarding platform across from Virgil. The train quickly passed by hiding Virgil from Roman. He looked back over to the other side once the train had passed by. On the other side, he saw Virgil. He looked just like he did in the pictures he sent Roman. Brown hair with his tips dyed purple. 

This was the day, they were finally going to meet each other in real life. The duo had been talking online for three years now. Today was going to be the anniversary of when they first started talking. Virgil was the one to suggested they actually meet up in real life since he was going to be in Florida for that weekend. 

“Roman!” Virgil shouted back. Upon seeing Roman he began running. He ran towards one of the stairs leading down to a passage that leads you to the other side of the boarding platform. 

Roman, seeing Virgil running also began to run towards and down the stairs. Both boys had now entered the passage and were running towards each other. The passage was full of people. 

Roman was the first one to tell Virgil that he loves him and after a few days of Roman saying I love, they got together. At that point, they had known each other for two years and became a couple on the same day as the anniversary of them first talking to each other.

Finally, after a bit of running and dodging people, they reached each other. Upon reaching each other they immediately hugged each other. “I have wanted to see you for so long,” Roman said, hugging Virgil tighter. He let go of Virgil to look at his face.

“Kiss me,” Virgil whispered hoarsely, 

Roman chuckled “Very well,” He answered, kissing him.


	4. High school love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda want to make full fanfic with multiple chapters out of this.  
> Btw the story is Remy X Emile Picani

This was it, Remy’s eighteen birthday had just passed, and he was going to start grade 12. Most teenagers when they turn eighteen get a little tattoo on their arm, the tattoo being a symbol of something their soulmate likes, the mark also start glowing if you are close to your soulmate. The tattoo Remy got was a black silhouette of Mikey Mouse’s head. 

“Dads look!” Remy shouted, running down the stair and into the living room where his parents were sitting and watching Tv. He walked over to one of his dads, stretching out his arm to show them his new tattoo. 

“Wow, a Disney fan,” Virgil commented on the tattoo, while Roman was looking at the tattoo closer. 

“I’m so proud,” Roman said, standing up and hugging Remy. “Hope you will get to meet this person soon,” He said, letting go of Remy to look at him. 

Before this Remy hadn’t thought of that, what if his soulmate didn’t even attend his school, what if they were living across the ocean. Remy’s thoughts were cut off by Virgil’s voice. 

“Don’t worry, most soulmates don’t live that far apart,” Virgil reassured his son. 

In a house opposite to Remy’s, lived his best friend Emile Berry with his two adoptive fathers. Emile had his birthday two months ago, so he got his tattoo before Remy. Emile’s tattoo was a black silhouette of a Starbucks cup. 

Emile was sitting on the floor in the living room looking up to the tv, watching Steven Universe. 

“How are we feeling?” Patton asked, leaning on the other side of the couch. 

“Good,” Emile answered. Tomorrow would be the first day of grade 12. 

“Hope you get to meet your soulmate,” Patton said 

“I hope so too,” Emile said, turning off the tv. 

“Make sure that you don’t stay up all night watching cartoons on your computer,” Logan shouted from the kitchen. 

“I won’t,” Emile said, getting up from the floor. He walked over to Patton and hugged him, telling him good night. “Good night, dad” Emile shouted to Logan, walking up the stairs.  
“Good night,” Logan shouted back. 

The next day at school everyone arrived early. Everyone was walking around the halls looking at their marks hopping it would start glowing if they got close to their soulmate. Emile was standing at his locker, putting away all of the new books he had gotten. Why did father give me so many books, Emile thought trying to push all the books into the locker. 

“Hey there,” Remy greeted his best friend leaning into another locker. 

“Hi,” Emile greeted back, closing his locker, and looking at Remy. 

“Let’s go?” Remy asked, now not leaning against the locker. Emile nodded, and the duo started walking to their classes. “So, have you gotten your tattoo?” Remy asked 

“Yeah,” Emile answered. The duo stopped. Emile pulled back his hoody sleeve to show Remy his tattoo. As the two boys looked at the tattoo it started to glow, but before Remy could get a good look at it the bell rang. The two boys parted, to go to their classes. 

Did it really glow around Remy? Emile thought, looking down at his tattoo not focusing in class. Is he really my soulmate? Emile thought. The two boys had known each other since birth, their parents being best friends. Around age 14, Emile developed a crush on Remy. 

AHHHHH, Remy screamed mentally. Once he got to class he immediately pulled up his sleeve to check his own tattoo. His tattoo had a faint glow. WE ARE SOULMATES, Remy screamed mentally even louder this time. Remy himself had fallen in love with Emile at age 16. 

The bell rang once again, signalling that the class was over. Remy immediately ran out of class and into the school garden. He looked around trying to find Emile. He noticed Emile sitting down on a bench. Remy walked over to Emile, who looked up when he heard footsteps approach him. 

“Hey,” Emile said, looking up to Remy. 

“Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a coffee on Sunday?” Remy asked, scratching the back of his head in nervous. 

“I would love too,” Emile said, standing up. He walked over to Remy and took his hand. 

Remy smiled and interlocked his fingers with Remy. The duo walked back into the school building, holding hands and smiling


	5. Highschool love p2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make another chapter of this, am also going to make a third chapter of this.   
> Also sorry if the time I have written makes no sense. I am not from America, so I don't really know how pm and am work.

Remy ran into the house shouting “dads!” he threw his bag across the entrance hallway and ran into the living room where his dads were sitting on the couch and watching tv. 

Roman looked up to see his exited son standing in front of him “What?” He asked. 

“I Have found my one true love; my soulmate,” Remy said, walking back and forth in front of his parents. 

“On the first day of school?” Virgil asked, surprised by how fast his son had managed to meet his soulmate. 

“Yeah,” Remy said, showing his parents his mark, which had now turned purple. 

“I am so proud,” Roman said, looking at his son’s mark. “Do we by chance now this person?” He asked. 

Remy ran over to the window that was in the direction of the Berry’s house and motioned with his hands over to the house. 

“A house is your soulmate?” Roman guessed

“Logan is going to be angry if he found out you called his son a house,” Virgil said.

Roman went silent for a few seconds before standing up, realising who his new son in law was going to be and then shouted, “Is it, Emile?”

Remy nodded, a smile present on his face.

Roman walked over to him and hugged him tightly “I am so happy for you,” He said. 

In the house from across the street, the same thing was basically happening. Patton was hugging Emile tightly and telling him how happy he is for him, while Logan stood back a smile present on his face. 

The days passed, Emile and Remy were meeting during school and after school. Finally, Friday had arrived, and Remy and Emile were sitting outside under the trees during lunch break. Emile had his head resting Remy’s legs, eyes closed, relaxing, letting Remy’s hand run through his hair. 

“So, I have been thinking,” Remy said, looking down at Emile. 

Emile hummed, opening his eyes to look up at Remy. 

“We have yet to go on an official date,” Remy said 

“That’s true,” Emile responded. He stood up, noticing that the bell was about to ring. 

“So how about tomorrow at 11 AM, we can meet at our usual café hangout?” Remy asked, standing up. 

“Sure,” Emile answered, and the bell rang.


	6. Leave him be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of transphobia and homophobia

“Well if it isn’t our favourite girl,” A group of three students were standing against a wall of lockers, waiting Remy walk pass them. Two of the students were boys while the one standing in the middle was a girl. Once they saw Remy walking pass them they started talking louder and started laughing. 

Remy would have usually walked passed them and ignored them, but he couldn’t this because the trio was standing and blocking Remy from his locker. He stopped in front of the group and groaned. “First of all, not a girl, second of all please move,” He said, gesturing for the trio to move. 

“No,” One of the teenagers stated, walking forwards towards Remy. 

“I don’t have the energy or time for this,” Remy said walking backwards away from the teenager. The halls were now empty because the classes had started. 

The two other students also started walking towards Remy, forcing Remy to back into a wall across the lockers. All three of them stood taller than Remy, looking down on him in a physical and metaphorical way. The girl named Sally who was the leader of the trio walked forward towards Remy “You know what doesn’t help your situation is the fact that you’re not only confused about yourself and pretending to be a boy, but your also gay,” Sally said, taping Remy’s nose to show that she was better. 

“Leave me be,” Remy said, trying to fuse with the wall to escape the trio. 

Sally laughed, a cruel and ugly laugh. “Grab him,” She said to one of the boys once she had calmed down from laughing. 

The first boy that had walked up to him smirked and grabbed Remy by the top of his black hoodie. The boy lifted Remy slightly off the ground, not much, but enough to make Remy kick a bit as a sign that he wanted to be put back down. 

“Let me go,” Remy was now starting to panic, up to this point he had tried to stay calm. 

The trio laughed. “Again, I am going to repeat what my friend over here said,” The second boy said, gesturing to the one holding Remy. “No,” He stated. 

“If we let you go, then who are we going to bully and have fun with. This school is so boring everyone here is straight and cis, except for you,” Sally said, looking at Remy   
“You know if I report this to the principal all three of you would be expelled,” Remy said, hoping that would scare the trio. 

“We’ll make sure that you won’t want to do that,” The second boy threatened Remy.

“And I’ll make sure you won’t do that,” A voice further away from Remy and the Trio said. 

The group looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw Emile the son of the school’s principal. “Yeah, and what will you do?” Sally asked in mocking tone, she walked over to him. 

“You do realize I could get all three of you easily expelled?” Emile asked, looking over at the two boys, who were near Remy. 

The boy holding Remy let go of him. “Common, let’s go,” He said starting to walk “It’s not worth it,”   
The trio left leaving Remy and Emile alone. “Thanks,” Remy said, looking up at Emile who was smiling a warm and cheerful smile. 

“You are welcome,” Emile said, he looked at the clock above Remy “School is soon over, wanna leave early?” Emile asked 

“Sure,” Remy answered, taking hold of Emile’s hand, on their way to the exit Remy asked, “Since when do you leave early?” 

“Felt like you would want to get away from this school for the rest of the day and I thought, might as well join you,” Emile explained   
“Good call,” Remy said. The duo reached the exit and walked out of the school. 

“Let’s go to my house, I’m sure my father would understand why we left early,” Emile said, guiding Remy to the nearest bus stop. 

The duo took the bus and arrived at Emile’s house. They entered the house and walked into the living room. “Let’s watch a movie?” Emile asked   
"Sure" Remy answered 

“I’ll go get popcorn, you pick a movie to watch,” Emile said, walking into the kitchen. 

Remy walked over to the tv and pulled out a box full of DVD’s and picked out a movie. As Emile walked back into the room, Remy put on the movie.   
The duo sat down on the couch and began watching the movie while eating popcorn.


	7. Happy Birthday

The sun was shining through the apartment window. The sunbeams were hitting the couch, right were Deceit was lying and basking in the sunlight. His four roommates were in their own rooms or were out. Deceit didn’t really care at this exact moment, especially when it was so quiet, and the sun was out and shining brightly. Deceit sighed, happy and content. But the silence was quickly broken by four voices approaching the door.

“You ask him you are better at these kinds of thing than I am,” Deceit recognized this voice as belonging to Virgil. Deceit groaned upon realizing who were going to break his peaceful silence.

He heard the unlocking of the door and quickly sat up, not wanting the others to see that he was enjoying the sunlight. He reached for the tv-remote on the coffee table in front of him and turned on the tv right before his four roommates entered the room.

“Hey, Dee,” Patton was the first one to greet Deceit, being the first one to enter the living room through the quickly went to his own room.

The rest of the group followed Patton, greeting Deceit when they walked past him and then walking into Patton’s room.

That’s weird, Deceit thought, watching the group walk past him and into Patton’s room. He shrugged to himself and lied back down to enjoy the sunlight this time with noise coming from the tv.

In Patton’s room Roman, Virgil and Patton were sitting on the bed while Logan was sitting at the desk. Roman was leaning against the headrest with Patton and Virgil cuddling up to Roman.

“We have to do something special for his birthday,” Patton said referring to the fact that tomorrow, April 1 was Deceit’s birthday.

“Yes, but what,” Logan said,

“We could finally ask him out?” Roman suggested. “I mean how long have all of us had a massive crush on him?” Roman asked the group.

“Since we all moved in here,” Virgil answered, looking off to the side and blushing 

“Then it’s settled, tomorrow we’ll ask him out,” Roman said, “But what would be most romantic and charming way to do it?”

“Oh, I know. We all could flirt with him, when he least expects it, just like he does.” Patton said, all excited and readier than ever for tomorrow.

“Very well,” Logan said, standing up from his place and getting ready to go to his own room.

“Hey, wait where are you going?” Roman asked, watching Logan near the door

“To my own room,” He answered

“No stay here, and come lie down with us,” Patton stretched his hand at Logan and motioned for Logan to come and lie down next to him and Virgil.

Logan chuckled and gave a small smile. “Fine,” He said, and walked over to the bed and lied down next to his boyfriend’s. 

Finally, morning had come, and Patton and Deceit were the first ones up. Patton was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast.

Deceit walked into the kitchen following the smell of delicious pancakes. He walked over to kettle and turned it on, he leaned against the counter waiting for the water to boil. “Good morning,” Deceit greeted Patton, deciding that it was the friendliest thing he could do. 

“Good morning, Dee” Patton greeted him back.

Deceit’s water finished boiling and he finally made his tea. He took his cup and walked over to the table and sat down.

Patton finished all the pancakes and turned off the stove. He placed one pancake across five dishes. One of the pancakes though was shaped like a heart.

The rest of the group came out of their own rooms and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Patton walked over to the table with two plates for Logan and Roman and then another two for himself and Virgil and last he came with one plate for Deceit.

“Oh, thank you,” Deceit thanked Patton, surprised.

“your welcome,” Patton said, smiling, and sitting down at the table.

Deceit looked down at his plate and saw the pancake shaped like a heart. He blushed and took a bite of the pancake.

Later, in the day both Deceit and Virgil were in the living room, sitting on the couch and Deceit watching tv, while Virgil was looking at his phone. Deceit was sitting on the bigger one while Virgil was sitting on one of the smaller ones.

“Hey, you know despite what I say I don’t hate your face,” Virgil said, looking away from his phone and at Deceit.

“Thanks’,” Deceit was confused about whether this was a compliment or something else.

Virgil got up and walked over to sit down next to Deceit. “I, in fact, enjoy your face,” Virgil said, sitting down next to him.

Deceit stuttered and blushed “Good to know,” He said

As the sun was setting Logan asked Deceit if he could help him with something in his room.

“If you were a library book, I’d check you out,” Loga said, as Deceit finished helping him.

“That’s the cheesiest thing I have heard all day,“ Deceit chuckled, blushing a bit.

“That’s the best I could come up with,” Logan said.

Night had come, and Deceit was sitting on the couch having a Disney movie marathon.

“Having a Disney movie marathon without us?!” Roman exclaimed waking into the living room with the rest of the group behind him. 

“I, I thought you’d all be together in one of your rooms,” Deceit said, surprised to see the group here.

“We wouldn’t want you to be alone on your birthday,” Patton said, walking over to the couch, and sitting down next to Deceit on his left side

“You remembered?” Deceit asked

“Of course,” Virgil said, sitting down on Deceit’s right side

“I do keep a list of everyone’s birthday’s after all,” Logan said, also sitting down o the right side

“How could we forget,” Roman said, walking in front of Deceit. He leaned “our favourite snake,” Roman bopped Deceit on the nose. Deceit blushed for the fourth time this day.

Roman glanced at the trio sitting beside Deceit, who gave a thumbs up. Roman leaned into Deceit and kissed him. Now it was the fifth time Deceit blush today. Roman leaned away and looked at Deceit’s shocked face.

“They are sitting right there,” Deceit said, once he got back to his senses. He motioned to the trio.

Patton and Virgil looked at each other and smiled. They both leaned and kissed Deceit on either side of his cheeks.

“What?” Deceit was completely red now. 

Logan stood up and walked in front of Deceit and leaned down a bit to kiss him on his forehead.

“I have so many questions?” Deceit leaned away from Logan and into the couch trying to disappear.

“Well we can answer them later, but first, we have an important question,” Logan said.

“Will you go out with us,” Patton asked, looking at Deceit with hopeful eyes.

“I, I, “Deceit looked at all four of them first and then down at the floor “Yes,” he whispered, face burning bright red. down

Patton squealed and hugged Deceit, enough to push him into Virgil and causing him to fall on the couch. The other looked at each other and smiled, they sat down and leaned into Patton. The rest of the night the group spent watching Disney movies and cuddling.


	8. Highschool love p3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale

Finally, Saturday had arrived. The duo had decided before school was over that they would meet at their usual café hangout and then go to see a movie.

“How do I dress for a date?” Remy asked aloud, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where his parents were.

Roman and Virgil were sitting in the kitchen, they were sitting at the dinner table.

“Is it a formal or casual date?” Virgil asked

“Casual,” Remy answered.

“There you go, there is your answer,” Virgil said.

“Well then,” Remy turned back around and walked back up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door behind him and leaned into the door. He looked over at the bed. On the bed, there were four outfits laid out for Remy to look trough. He walked over to the bed, and picked up two of the outfits, and put them back into his closet. He turned around and look at the other two outfits that were still lying on the bed. “I need help,” He said, waking over to the bed and picking up the left over.

Remy exited the room and went back down the stairs and into the kitchen. “I need more help now, this time with the outfits,” He said, showing his parents the two outfits. 

The first outfit was very causal with a dark blue hoodie and black pants that were acceptable to go outside with. The second was a bit different, still casual yet had a bit more to it. The outfit consisted of a white t-shirt, ripped up black jeans and a black jacket.

“That’s not casual,” Roman said, upon seeing the second outfit.

“Well then I’m picking this,” Remy said, lifting up the second outfit to show which one he was talking about. He turned around and went back to his room for the second time.

“Doesn’t he wear that outfit every day?” Virgil asked Roman

“Yeah, he does,” Roman answered.

Remy changed his clothes and went back down stairs. He grabbed his key’s and walked over to the door. “Are you sure one of us don’t need to drive you to the café?” Virgil asked, walking over to the door, and leaning on the wall.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Remy said, opening the door

“Very well, be safe and have fun,” Virgil said

“I will,” Remy said exiting the house and closing the door behind him.

Remy’s and Emile’s usual café hangout was empty today, so the couple could be together in peace today.

“Hello,” Emile waved, greeting Remy who was towards him.

“Hey,” Remy greeted back, he kissed Emile on the check once he reached him. “Let’s go inside?” He asked

“Yeah,” Emile said taking Remy’s hand and leading him inside. They sat down at a table next to the window and looked at the menu placed on the table. “I don’t know what I want,” Emile said, examining the menu. He looked at the menu for a bit until gasping, having gotten an amazing idea “How about you order for me,” he told his idea to Remy

“Sure,” Remy answered, right in time before one of the workers came over to their table and asked what they wanted. Remy ordered simple black tea for himself and for Emile he ordered a hot coco with marshmallows on top.

“You remembered,” Emile gleefully said, as the worker walked away to prepare their drinks.

“Of course,” Remy said before silence fell upon the duo until their drinks arrived a few minutes later.

They stayed in peaceful silence until they finished their drinks. “So what movie do you want to see?” Remy asked his boyfriend.

“Whatever new Disney or Pixar movie is playing today,” Emile said. 

Remy took out his phone and checked what new movies were playing. “Ralph breaks the internet is playing today,” Remy told his boyfriend

“Then let’s go see it,” Emile said, standing up from his chair and walking out of the café with Remy following him.

The duo made their way to the cinema and watched the movie that they planed to watch. As they walked out of the cinema Remy kissed Emile before the shorter boy disappeared into his parents car.


	9. Snowy Day

It had begun to gently snow outside and Dolos was sitting by the window enjoying a hot cup of tea. There was no noise inside the house just calm and relaxing silence, until the entrance door was swung open by Dolos very excited boyfriend. 

“DOLOS!” Roman shouted, running into the living room and over to the window.

“Yes,” Dolos calmly but cautiously answered, knowing full well that Roman was about to suggest something outlandish.

“Let’s go out into the snow,” Roman suggested, no that wasn’t an actual suggestion it was a statement Dolos knew he’s boyfriend well enough to know that.

Dolos sighed putting down his cup of tea, ready to not drink it again since it would be cold when they got back inside. “Fine,” Dolos reluctantly joined.

“YES,” Roman took hold of Dolos hand and dragged him over to the door. He threw a long coat and mittens over to Dolos for him to put on, which he did. Once Dolos was done getting ready Roman dragged him outside into their garden. “I bet I could win in a snowball fight between us,” Roman said

“I doubt-“ a snowball hit Dolos right side of his face causing him to yelp due to the cold that just his face. Two more snowballs hit the shorter man before he managed to hide behind a tree. “If you throw one more snowball at me, I will not-“

Roman silenced Dolos before he could say his threat by throwing another snowball at his boyfriend. The taller man laughed as he watched Dolos wipe some of the leftover snow from his face.

Dolos glared at Roman who was having a hard time keeping himself standing due to how hard he was laughing. He grabbed a handful of snow and shaped it into a ball. “Roman,” He called out to his boyfriend to get the others attention.

Roman hummed, standing straight up to look clearly at Dolos. Which was a mistake since the next thing Roman saw was a snowball quickly heading his way.

Dolos chuckled walking over to Roman who was wiping snow of his face. “I warned you,” He whipped off a bit of snow on his boyfriend’s check

“Well played my lovely snake. But did you see this coming?”

Dolos didn’t get to think or say anything other than letting out a yelp as he was jumped by Roman, causing his legs to give up due to the new weight added onto him. The soft snow made a swoosh sound as the duo fell into it with. The position they landed in wasn’t ideal for the shorter man since he was under Roman and lying right in the cold snow.

“Hey~” Roman looked down at his blushing boyfriend.

“Your gonna pay for this one day,” Dolos muttered, shivering as he continued laying in the snow.

Roman laughed a soft and happy laugh, that Dolos loved so much. “Sure,” Roman stood up and extended a hand for Dolos, who was now sitting, to take and help himself up and away from the snow. “Let’s go back inside,” Roman suggested, knowing full well that Dolos would agree with his suggestion.

“Finally,” Dolos took his boyfriend’s hand and stood up not letting go of his hand. “You owe a blanket and hot cocoa,”

“That is fair,” Roman admitted and put his hand around Dolos shoulder “By the way, I totally did win,” Roman said as they walked back into the house.


	10. A Gremlin And A Snake

Deceit was having a 100% pleasant day up until Remus showed up which then the day became 50% pleasant.

“Deceit” Remus whined walking into the Deceptive sides room.

“What is it?” Deceit asked deciding on keeping his calm and smooth demeanour. Now normally Remus is not a bother to the other side but today he was being particularly demanding.

“Oh, you know what I want~” Remus sat down on the bed next to Deceit.

“Wasn’t yesterday enough?” Deceit asked recalling yesterday’s happenings

“Never enough for me~” Remus pushed the taller side onto the bed and pinned him down.

Deceit sighed. Well, this is what Deceit got for being together with Remus. Since many people considered Roman to be the most romantic side that meant that Remus was considered the most lust full side. “How about you finally announce your existence to Thomas?” Deceit suggested to his boyfriend. Deceit, excluding Virgil, was the only one of the other sides Thomas knew about. So, if Thomas wanted to be honest with himself and his issues he might as well know all of his dark sides, as Roman has kindly called them.”He has been suppressing you for many years now,” 

“I have been slowly,” Remus got off Deceit and sat back down on the bed.

“Good, how about show yourself in person?” Deceit gave Remus another suggestion.

“Genius,” Remus rushed up from the bed and out of Deceit’s room. “Forgot something,” It didn’t take long before he was back “Don’t forget what we started~” Remus gave Deceit a quick peck on the lips before truly leaving the room.

“Well this is going to be interesting,” Dolos whispered to himself

Forty-one minutes later and Remus was back. The door was swung open. “Well I think I announced my existence to Thomas in a pretty great way” Remus loudly announced as he walked back into Deceit’s room “Not to mention I got to beat Roman over the head” Remus pretended to swing an invisible weapon as he said that

“That’s lovely to hear,” Deceit didn’t bother looking over at the door since he knew the other side would sit down on the bed next to him.

“I also finished a whole container of deodorant,” Remus said as he took out an empty deodorant container out of god knows where.

“Really,” Deceit looked over to Remus and the container. “Can I have a look at that” Deceit extended a hand

“Of course,” Remus smugly smiled

Oh, please don’t let that be the deodorant I used this morning, Deceit thought peeling back Remus sticker to see the original brand. It totally is the one I used, Deceit fears were confirmed. “You do realise that this the same deodorant I used this morning?” Deceit asked his boyfriend as he held up the empty container

“Of course,” Remus repeated, his smug smile never leaving his face. “I like the way your sweat taste,”

Oh god, that is very disgusting and something that I will never get used to with him, Deceit thought as he sighed with defeat and threw the empty container on the ground “I never wonder why I love you sometimes,” Deceit lied as he turned his whole body to Remus and embraced him in a loving hug.

Since Deceit was a tad bit taller than Remus the lying side could see over his head. “What happened?” Deceit asked noticing a few cuts on top of his head

“I hit my head with a plate,”

“What, Why? You know what never mind,” Deceit decided it would be better not to ask why Remus does somethings. 

Remus giggled “Now how about we continue where we left off~” Remus moved Deceit to his lap.

“I don’t see the harm in that,” Deceit wrapped his arms around Remus’ neck and began to lean in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by his door swinging open.

The person that swung the door open was Roman. “Remus, I need to-“ Roman cut himself off when he looked up from the floor. “I think I’m just going to leave,” Roman said slowly starting to walk out of the room.

“Well that didn’t kill the mood,” Deceit said letting of Remus’ neck and letting his arms fall to his side.

“What does he want!” Remus exclaimed gently pushing Deceit of his lap. The “creative” side stood up from the bed and left the room.

Deceit sighed with a small smile on his face. Whatever am I going to do with him, Deceit though thinking back to his boyfreind.


	11. pranking day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Dolos spend a whole day pranking the others.

The bucket full of water fell off the top of the door and the water spilt all over Logan. The bucked itself fell on the floor with a thud. “REMUS! DOLOS!” Logan like most normal people wasn’t very happy with the prank the duo had pulled on him.

“Yes~,” Dolos and Remus said in unison as they pecked out from around the corner at Logan.

“Care to explain this?” Logan asked, picking up the fallen bucket and showing it to the duo of troublemakers.

“Explain what, I don’t see anything in your hand,” Dolos gaze went everywhere that wasn’t Logan’s hand

Remus joined Dolos with pretending that Logan wasn’t holding anything “Logan we are very busy people, we can’t waste our time with invisible objects,” He crossed his arm’s and made a tsk tsk sound “Common Dolos, let’s go,” Remus turned around and started to walk away.

“Bye~” Dolos waved Logan goodbye and joined Remus.

The duo laughed as they made their way out of the upstairs hallway and downstairs into the living room. Remus was the first one to calm down from his and Dolos fit of laughter, the taller man lovingly looked at Dolos who was still laughing. 

“We should have taken a picture of his face,” Dolos managed to say despite his fit of laughter.

“Yeah,” Remus quietly whispered, clearly lovestruck.

Dolos finally calmed down, whipping away tears of happiness from his eyes. “Any idea where your brother is?” Dolos asked, an idea having popped up in his head involving Remus brother.

Remus sighed upon the mention of his brother “Probably in his room cuddling with the emo, watching Disney movies,” Remus answered walking over to one of the couches and sitting down on said couch.

“Perfect that means we can prank them both,” Dolos joined his boyfriend on the couch. “Any ideas?” Dolos asked, recognizing that Remus was the more creative one when it came to pranks, of the duo. 

“I just have a list that is just perfect for this,” Remus stated with smirk dancing on his face as he pulled out a list of pranks from his pocket.

Dolos chuckled watching his boyfriend “Prepared as always,”

Upstairs in Roman’s room, just like Remus had predicted, Roman and Virgil were cuddled up to one another having a Disney movie marathon for the hundredth time.

“Can we go get some snacks? We have eaten everything up already,” Virgil asked

“Sure, I’ll go get some,” Roman said getting out of Virgil hold and of the bed.

“Oh no you’re not going alone, you’ll get the wrong snacks,” Virgil got off the bed and followed Roman out of the room.

Remus and Dolos were standing around the corner and heard the couple leave the room. “Now is our time to strike,” Dolos said walking into Roman’s room with Remus right behind him. Remus had taken with him two bottles, one full of sweetener and the other full of salt.

“Salty or sweet?” Remus held up the bottles and shook them to put emphasis on them.

“Sweet for Virgil since he needs it and salty for Roman because that’s what’s left,” Dolos said taking the sweet bottle from Remus right hand and walking over to the right nightstand where Virgil’s glass was.

“Ready?” Remus asked having walked over to Roman’s glass and was now hovering the bottle of salt over the glass ready to spill all the salt into the glass.

“Ready,” Dolos answered barely managing to hold back his laughter.

Those were the words Remus needed to hear to start pouring salt into the glass, Dolos following his action.

The duo poured the entire bottles of sweetener and salt into the respective glass and rushed out of the room, now holding empty bottles, before the couple, could return and catch them in the act.

The duo ran around the corner and stood there laughing as Virgil and Roman returned to Roman’s room.

“Are you two okay?” Virgil asked noticing the duo of troublemakers.

“Yes, we are splendid,” Remus managed to stutter out despite his laughter.

“Yeah, sure,” Virgil decided on not questioning the duo further knowing he wouldn’t get far with these two. Virgil walked into the room and shut the door behind himself.

“Shall we go find Patton just in case Roman and Virgil would want to kill us?” Dolos asked

“No need to I can defeat Roman and Virgil,” Remus said, leaning against the wall waiting for the chaos to unfold. “We need to wait only a few more minutes. One, two, three-“

“REMUS AND DOLOS! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!” Roman swung his door open and ran out into the hallway and after Remus and Dolos who had begun to run.

“Still sure you can face him?” Dolos asked as they neared his room. The pair ran into Dolos room and shut the door, locking it before they ran over to Dolos bed.

“Nope,” Remus threw himself on the bed, ignoring Roman’s knocking at the door.

Dolos flowed his boyfriends’ action and lied down next to him. “I think today was a successful day,” Dolos said as he thought back to what they had done all day.

“Agreed,”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Deceit enter a fake relationship to annoy Roman, but might there actually be feelings.

Deceit’s door swung open and Remus waltzed in “I can’t take it anymore!” The creative side exclaimed as he shut the door closed.

“What happened?” Deceit calmly asked

“Roman is annoying,” Remus crossed his arm’s and let himself fall on Deceit’s bed next to the deceptive side. “I need help to annoy him will you join me?”

“Do you have a plan in mind?” Deceit asked, looking over to Remus

“Of course,” Remus rushed to sit up. “We could pretend to be together to annoy him,” Remus leaned closer to Deceit.

“I like the way you think but how would that annoy Roman?” Deceit asked genuinely confused

“Well he’s got a crush on Virgil so seeing us together, happy and so in love should do the job,” Remus had now put an arm around Deceit’s shoulders.

“Sound’s good to me,” Deceit linked his fingers with Remus right hand, which was around his shoulders, and got of the bed taking Remus with him. “Shall we go into the common room?” Deceit proposed

“We shall,”

Remus and Deceit intertwined their arms together and made their way downstairs into the common room where Roman was sitting.

“Hello, brother~” Remus greeted his brother.

Roman sighed not in the mood to deal with Remus shenanigans. The other creative side turned around from where he sat to look at Remus. “Good to see you too Remus and Deceit?” Roman greeted the duo taken back and shocked to see Remus and Deceit arms intertwined. Roman chuckled a bit at the scene in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” Deceit asked

“Nothing it’s just I didn’t know you two were so close,” Roman gestured to the duo. “So, are you two together?”

“Of course we-”

Deceit was cut off by Remus' lips on his own. “Of course, we are~” Remus answered his brother after he pulled away from Deceit. 

“Good for you two,” Roman said and turned back around to look at the tv.

“Yeah,” Deceit absentmindedly whispered to himself with the brightest blush staining his checks.

And so the rest of the day Remus and Deceit spent downstairs in the common room annoying Roman with their fake relationship and affection towards each other. The two stayed close to each other as much as possible, Remus occasionally kissing Deceit’s check instead of his lips.

By the end of the day, the duo had succeeded in their goal of annoying Roman.

“Well I think we are going to bed, right my lovely snake~” Remus stood up, fingers intertwined with Deceits.

“Of course,” Deceit stuttered out despite the blush had spread itself all over his face due to the nickname.

“I think we did good today,” Remus said as the two had made their way upstairs and into the hallway with the different doors to their rooms.

“I don’t agree,” Deceit lied opening the door of his room “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Deceit said closing the door behind himself

“Bye,” Remus quietly whispered.

Deceit slowly walked over to his bed. Upon reaching said bed he fell face first onto it somehow managing to catch a pillow. The snake-like side mushed his face into the pillow and let out a quiet scream. He turned around and hugged the pillow close to his beating heart. Why am I reacting like this to a kiss from Remus? Could it be I have feelings for him? No never, how could I…Dammit can’t think of anything to call him, those were all the thoughts racing trough Deceit’s head.

Two doors away was Remus room. Remus himself was also on his own bed. I FINALLY GOT TO KISS DECEIT, Remus was rolling back and forth in his bed. Remus took hold off one of the plushies on his bed and hugged it tightly. The one half of creativity let out a lovestruck sigh.

Remus peacetime was interrupted by a knock at his door. “If your name starts with the letter R, don’t come in,” Remus shouted to the person standing on the other side of the door.

“I’m not gonna listen to you and I’m just gonna walk in,” Remus had guest correctly it was, in fact, Roman who was standing on the other side of the door. The other half of creativity walked over to Remus bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “So you and Deceit, since when?” Roman finally asked what had been on his thoughts the entire time.

“Since today,” Remus answered, sitting up to look at Roman “Are you jealous that we are together but not you and Virgil?” Remus asked, in hopes to annoy his brother even more than he already had today.

“What, no. Of course not!” A very bright blush spread across Roman’s face.

“Ssssssure,” Remus drew out the S as he lied back down. “Before you ask what I see in him I will tell you,”

“Oh, here we go,”

“He understands me more than anyone else, he also accepts me unlike a certain brother of mine,” Remus turned away from Roman so that the other couldn’t see his face.

Roman quietly sighed “I’m sorry,” He whispered before standing up and leaving his brother’s room.

The next day didn’t come quickly for Remus or Deceit. Both sides were awake all-night thinking about each other. Deceit did get a pleasant surprise in the form of a visit from Virgil.

“Hey,” Virgil greeted the deceptive side as he walked into his room.

“You do come here often,” Deceit lied to Virgil, surprised to see the former “dark side” walk further into the hallway to Deceit’s room.

“Yeah, I know. I heard from Roman that you and Remus are a couple, is that true?” Virgil questioned Deceit. Virgil might have been the only one to notice that the two weren’t actually a couple.

“Good question, I’ll tell you when I figure something’s out,” Deceit told Virgil and left his own room just in case he might have told Virgil more than he would have wanted too.

“Oh god, you’re hopeless,” Virgil said joining Deceit downstairs.

“Sssssssssshut it,”

The two sides walked into the common room and sat down on the couches. Virgil and Deceit were the only two sides in the common room until Remus himself walked into the room.

“So?” Virgil leaned over to Deceit and whispered as the two watched Remus descend.

Deceit sighed and stood up from his position on the couch. Why did he have to kiss me, if he didn’t kiss me I could have just continued to hide and suppress my feelings, Deceit thought as he walked towards Remus. 

“Why hello my beautiful-“ Remus sentence was cut short by him getting pushed back upstairs by Deceit.

“We need to talk,” Deceit said pushing Remus into his room since it was the closets to them right now. He rushed to close the door and then turned back to face Remus

“Is it like very serious or mildly serious?” Remus asked getting not managing to decipher Deceit’s facial expression.

“It might change things between us,” Deceit explained

“Might?” Remus asked not understanding the use of the word.

“Yeah it’s kinda hard to know with you at times even for me,” Deceit continued to explain. “But enough distractions, could we make this whole fake relationship thing into a real relationship,” As Deceit finally said, with a very bright blush having appeared on his face now, what was on his mind he began to hide an increasingly more behind his cape. 

Remus didn’t give an answer yet, he couldn’t, he was actually shocked to hear that Deceit might reciprocate his feelings.

“Oh no, I just ruined everything,” Deceit removed the cape from his face and looked at Remus

“NO!” Remus shouted on accident “I mean no, you didn’t ruin anything between us,” Remus was now the one explaining something to Deceit. “Of course we can make our fake relationship a real one,” Remus took hold of Deceit hand and intertwined their fingers together. “Shall we go downstairs?” Remus asked

“We shall,” Deceit said, not even trying to hide his blush anymore.

The two hand in hand walked back downstairs into the common room. Roman nor the other’s never did get to learn that at first, it was a fake relationship.


	13. Real or Fake?

The sky was clear of any clouds, it was a lovely day to be at the park today. Remus and Dolos had been together for five years now. Remus was nervous the entire time the two walked around and for a good reason too. In his pocket, Remus held something very important, something that would change the couple’s relationship.

“What’s up with you?” Dolos asked his boyfriend, noticing how nervous the other was. Dolos was starting to become concerned, it was extremely rare for Remus to be nervous for anything. He just wasn’t the type, the emotions related to nervousness were almost unheard of to him. 

“I’m okay,” Remus answered hoping that Dolos, the king of lies, wouldn’t notice his horrible and unbelievable lie.

“Sure,” Dolos gave up on questioning his boyfriend.

The couple continued to walk around the park until Dolos began to complain about being tired of walking, that’s when the duo sat down on a bench.

Remus started to peel at the already peeling paint of the bench out of nervousness. Remus cursed his nerves for not being able to stay calm. Why Remus was so nervous he didn’t understand himself, Dolos was the person he loved more than anything in the world, the person that is with him despite Remus weirdness, he would never say no, right?

As all those thoughts were running trough Remus head, he stayed quiet which began to worry Dolos, who had been watching his lover the entire time. “Ok, seriously what is up? I can understand if you’re nervous about something, even you get nervous, but for you to stay quiet for…” Dolos looked down at his watch “For three whole minutes! That’s too much for you,” Dolos looked at his boyfriend and took hold of both of his hands and placed them in his own lap. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know, it’s just that…” Remus didn’t know what to say. He had originally planned to wait for the perfect moment but quickly understood that moment would never come. Remus took in a deep breath and exhaled before letting go Dolos hands and standing up. Forget waiting, I’m too impulsive for my own good at times anyways, Remus though.

“As you may know Dolos, I am a mess. Most people compare me to my brother and say why can’t you be more like him,” Remus desperately didn’t want to bring his brother up in his speech, but it was sadly necessary to get his point across. “But YOU, were the first person that didn’t compare us, you didn’t even realize we were brother until you came to visit my house and saw him there too” Remus smiled as he recalled one of his favourite memories from high school, not to mention he also smiled at the blush on Dolos face that came from embarrassment. “YOU didn’t think I was weird, not normal, demented and many more things people have called me,”

A crowd had started to form around the bench and the couple. “YOU thought I was completely normal, and you even taught me to be more confident in who I am. When I asked you out on our last day off high school I highly doubted you would actually say yes,”

Remus had now gotten down on one knee and had taken out the very special objects out of his pocket; a tiny box. “So, I want to ask you another very special question,” Remus opened the tiny box and revealed a ring “Will you marry me?” Remus asked holding out the small box for Dolos to see.

Dolos words had left his mouth the moment Remus had begun to talk. “I..” Dolos was really struggling now, the calm and collected one of the two, struggling like this to say one simple word, Remus would definitely remind him of this and laugh. “Yes,” Dolos wanted to scream the word out but just couldn’t so he settled on whispering it.

Remus didn’t say anything in response, he didn’t have to. He rushed to stand up and put the ring on Dolos finger. Tears had started to stream down Dolos checks as the ring was being put on, and as the sound of clapping was faint to both of them. Their word was nothing more than each other at that moment. The couple started at each other for a few seconds before, exchanging a passionate kiss filled with nothing more than love.

The two sadly parted to get some fresh air into their lungs. Once Dolos had calmed down a bit and the tears stopped flowing the couple looked at the people standing around them.

Some of them were also crying at the beautiful exchange of love. “That was so sweet, here have this,” One old lady, in particular, said as she walked up to the duo. The old lady was holding a small most likely expensive box of chocolates, she handed the box to Dolos “Keep it,” The lady said when Dolos tried to protest and give the box back.

After the lady, there came a few more people, that were standing around them, forward and handed the now engaged couple gifts. Some of the gifts were simple things like flowers and others not so much like brand new earrings. 

“Well that was interesting,” Remus commented on the situation once everyone had left and the two of them were making their way home to their shared apartment.

“Yeah,” Dolos absentmindedly said as he examined the ring.

Unless Dolos or Remus told you, the ring didn’t seem like an engagement ring at all. It was a simple one with a snake on it, perfect for Dolos who loved snakes to death and even had two of his own.

A couple of days had passed since the engagement, the couple was lying in bed on a Sunday doing nothing more than cuddling when suddenly Remus jumped up most likely having gotten an idea. 

“Remember how we got a bunch of free stuff?” Remus walked over to Dolos side of the bed and kneeled down as he asked his fiancé.

“Yeah,” Dolos answered still lying in bed, missing the warmth of his partner.

“How about we do that all over again?” Remus suggested, looking at his love

“Sound good to me, but I think we need to find out why got free stuff in the first place,” Dolos was now sitting up.

“it was my speech,” Remus swiftly answered having thought of this plan for a couple of days now. “We also need to go to a different park or another location entirely,” Remus added.

“Let’s go to a cafe or another place where they serve food, since I’m hungry,” Dolos got off the bed and went over to his closet.

“Sound good to me,” Remus said, admiring his fiancé.

The couple got dressed and headed out to the nearest MacDonald’s.

“I don’t like Macdonald’s,” Dolos whispered to Remus as his fiancé opened the door for him. 

“Don’t say that,” Remus whispered back to him referring to the fact that if they knew that one of them didn’t like MacDonald’s neither of them would get free food.

Dolos grumbled something unentangle to himself and sat down. The couple sat around exchanging small talk here and there until Remus started his speech, saying it exactly like he did when he proposed for real. To Dolos surprise there had once again formed tears in his eyes, witch to seem like this was real did help. Remus had gotten Dolos another ring, this one cheap and boring so that they could have a ring for every time they did this.

One of the cashiers saw all of this and was so moved that they offered the couple a free meal; which they gladly took and decided to choose takeout.

Remus had finished his chicken nuggets and was now hysterically laughing. “That.. actually worked,” Remus had managed to say

“Wanna try this tomorrow too?” Dolos asked taking of the ugly ring and placing it on the bedside table and instead picking up his real and beautiful ring.

“Of course,” Remus had sprung out of bed and walked over to their shared closet. He opened it and took out a bag that was placed on the floor inside said closet. “I got so many cheap and ugly rings!” Remus opened the bag and poured all of the contents out to show Dolos.

“REMUS, now we have to clean all of that up,” Dolos pointed at the pile that had formed.

“Tomorrow!” Remus exclaimed running towards the bed and jumping on it, landing on Dolos. “Let us celebrate our engagement~” Remus said laying on top of Dolos

Dolos didn’t give an answer instead gave one in a very happy laugh.

And that was exactly what the couple did the past few weeks. They went around different public locations and got free stuff because their engagements were just so beautiful. Their best scam was when Remus decided to try the impossible, which he disagreed with since nothing is impossible for him, he proposed to Dolos inside a Gucci store. So now one of the most expensive things they own is a Gucci bag.

One of Dolos favourite locations he was proposed to was at a Petsmart where Dolos got a free snake. The couple named the snake Love after the love they had for each other.

So the question is now, when or did the couple ever even stop doing this. Of course, they have yet to stop, the day they will stop when they are caught by someone and they exposed for the fraud that it is.


	14. Should have knocked

Remus laugh echoed through the mindscape as the “creative” side ran out of Deceit’s room and away from Roman and Deceit.

“REMUS YOU LITTLE-“ Roman cut himself off as Remus disappeared around the corner. “How am I related to that creature?” Roman quietly asked himself as he made his way back to Deceit’s room.

The reason Remus ran as fast as he could from the couple was that the “creative” side had thought it would be a good idea to prank Deceit and Roman. Normally Remus wouldn’t pull a prank that would bother Deceit, nor would they be as bad as the pranks he pulled on his brother. So, what was the problem? The problem was that Remus had only planned to prank Deceit and not Deceit and Roman.

“Knowing my brother, he won’t hesitate to tell the other sides of what he saw,” Roman said recalling back to Remus face expression upon seeing Deceit and Roman cuddled up together in the deceptive side’s bed. The two have been in a secret relationship for a few weeks now and were not planning to tell the others any time soon.

“Let’s hope that they don’t actually believe him,” Deceit hoped.

“He’s known for having no filter and being very very honest,” Roman sat back down on the bed next to Deceit. 

Deceit hummed trying to think of something that they could do to stop Remus from telling the others of his and Roman’s relationship. “Remus claims that he’s the prank master of the mindscape so how about we test that?” Deceit suggested

“What do you mean?” Roman asked, confused about what his boyfriend meant.

“Let’s not pull a prank on him,” Deceit lied, a mischievous smile having appeared on his face.

“You’re a genius,” Roman complimented his boyfriend, breath taken by him. The two had only worked on a prank together once and it was the best one that the mindscape had seen.

“So, any creative suggestions?” Deceit asked, lying down in Roman’s lap, and looking up at the handsome prince ready to hear all of his suggestions.

“How about we redecorate his half of the room completely?” Roman proposed his first idea.

“Will you remember all of your ideas or should we write them down?” Deceit asked

“I’ll remember the best ones,” Roman said before continuing to propose his ideas to Deceit.

The second idea Roman proposed was to just remove his stuff from his and Roman’s shared room completely and throw it all into Roman’s kingdom (the one he had created long ago and only him and someone who was joining him could access) his third idea (which technically wasn’t a prank but Roman still wanted to do the most) was to make out in front of Remus and yes Deceit did blush madly when Roman suggested it.

In the end, they agreed on changing Remus half of the room completely, now they needed to decide what look to give it. The room needed to be changed into something colourful since Remus room was dark from before.

“How about we just make it blend in with yours since his is dark green and yours is red?” Deceit suggested

Roman clapped his hands together “Genius. We should do that now since he’s most likely gonna be back there soon,” Roman got off the bed taking hold of Deceit’s hand before completely getting off, he snapped his fingers teleporting the both of them into Roman’s and Remus shared the room.

“I don’t think I have ever been in your guy’s room,” Deceit walked around the quite big room, the biggest one in the mindscape, admiring Roman’s side of the room and avoiding Remus side of the room.

“Yeah we usually teleport to my kingdom,” Roman said, snapping his fingers as he stood on the black line he had drawn to separate his and his brother’s room. As he snapped Remus side changed completely. Instead of black furniture or green bed covers, they turned pink.

“Let’s get out of here before Remus arrives,” Deceit said, snapping his own fingers so that the couple could teleport back to his room.

“We should hear him scream all the way from here,” Roman said, sitting back down on Deceit’s bed.

“I hope since I’m definitely in the mood to go back there,” Deceit joined Roman on the bed, cuddling up to him.

The two stayed cuddled up on the bed for ten minutes after those minutes Deceit’s door swung open. “What do you two want?!” Remus shouted his question to the couple.

“For you to tell the others about us,” Deceit didn’t hesitate to answer Remus. “We will not change your room back to normal when you promise to tell the others,” Deceit explained to the other creative side.

Remus stayed silent for a bit, thinking of an answer to give to Roman and Deceit. “FUCK THAT,” Remus shouted out and ran out of Deceit room as fast as he could.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Roman jumped off the bed and began to run after his bother.

Deceit sighed watching the creative twins run in the hallway and around the corner. He’ll come around, Deceit thought knowing full well that Remus would, in the end, come begging to the two of them and ask them to change his half of the room back to normal.


	15. Double Trouble

Another ding was heard from Virgil’s wristwatch as another hour had passed by.

“Where are they?!” Virgil asked looking down at his watch for the second time that day. The first time he looked down was the time they all were supposed to meet up.

And by “they” Virgil meant Dolos and Remus the second pair that was supposed to come to the double date, the first pair being Virgil and Roman

“My brother is always late if not that then chances are Dolos is forcing him to drees properly for this,” Roman said as he fixed his hair in the reflection of the restaurant window.

“Why would he dress properly for a simple double date?” Virgil asked in an unsure tone as he turned around to look at Roman.

“I don’t know,” Roman answered, avoiding Virgil’s reflection in the window.

Back to Remus and Dolos. Roman wasn’t wrong when he suggested that Dolos might be forcing Remus to wear something nice.

“Just this once!” Dolos was running around his and Remus apartment holding a simple black t-shirt and average ripped jeans.

“NO” Remus tried to jump over the bed but failed; landing on the bed instead. ”Never,” Remus hid under the covers.

“Do one thing that is nice for your brother,” Dolos said. “One thing that is nice for Roman and Virgil as a couple,” Dolos said, having fixed his plea when Remus gave him a look.

“Why do I even have to wear something decent for this date?” Remus asked

“Because remember it’s a double date with Roman and Virgil,” Dolos answered walking over to the bed “And because Roman said he wanted to do something special for Virgil, so he requested that we dress decently not in our usual clothes,” Dolos explained to Remus

Remus grumbled something unintelligible to himself and left the warmth and comfort of the bed covers. “I guess the clothes you picked out aren’t so bad,” Remus reached out a hand for Dolos to hand the clothes to him.

After almost four hours of waiting Remus and Dolos finally showed up hand in hand.

“Are we late?” Dolos shyly asked, despite knowing full well that they were late and that even if he asked shyly Virgil would still remind him of this moment till the day one of them dies. 

“Of-“

“I reserved a table for us let’s go inside,” Roman cut Virgil of before the other could say anything more. “Also, nice choice of clothing Remus,” Roman pointed at Remus’s outfit.

“It’s not that-“

Dolos let go of Remus’ hand and stepped in front of him, effectively cutting him off as well. “Yes, let’s go inside,” Dolos gestured at the door.

The two couple entered the restaurant and found their reserved table.

“Well, that was quite chivalrous,” Virgil said as Roman pulled a seat out for him. 

“Only the best for my black rose,” Roman said, sitting down on his own seat. Smiling when he noticed the blush on Virgil’s face.

Remus and Dolos simultaneously made a “bleh” sound at the display of affection in front of them before picking up and opening one menu between themselves. Deciding to hide their face’s behind the menu.

“Is this whole date gonna be us being disgusted by them?” Remus asked Dolos in a whisper.

“I hope not,” Dolos answered

The two stayed hidden behind the menu until Roman spoke up “I hope you two aren’t making out behind that thing,” Roman said, looking up from his own menu and noticing that his brother and his boyfriend were still hidden behind the menu. 

“You know what,” Remus let go of his side of the menu. “Thanks for the idea,” Remus reached over to Dolos and took the menu out of his hand and put it on the table. “Except we don’t need to hide,” Remus gently took hold of Dolos face and guided it closer to his own face.

“Ree what are you-“

Dolos was cut off by a pair of lips on his own mouth. Luckily for Roman and Virgil, the couple only kept their lips locked with each other until the waiter came over and asked them what they wanted to order. Well, Remus would say that is not the only reason.

The group gave their orders and the waiter dispersed off into the kitchen. Only returning with drinks.

“Sooooooooo?” Remus asked dragging out the “o” as long as his lungs could manage.

“Dolos can I talk to you, alone for a moment?” Virgil asked, standing up from his seat

Dolos exchanged a look with Remus before answering Virgil and standing up from his own seat.

“You know what brother,” Remus said once Virgil and Dolos left. “I am actually enjoying this,”

“That’s good,” Roman said as he took a small box out of his pocket. “Do you think this is a good ring?” Roman asked getting straight to his point, as he opened the small box to revel an engagement ring.

“I gave Dolos a better one,” Remus commented on the ring, remembering the snake ring he gave Dolos, as he took a sip of his white wine. “But yeah, looks good,”

“You mean it?” Roman asked closing the box and putting it back into his pocket just in case Virgil and Dolos might return any moment.

“Of course, you know how I have no filter,”

“I know,” Roman finally relaxed in his seat for the first time during the whole night. “I really have to thank you and Dolos for coming along,” Roman said picking up his own wine glass and taking a sip of the drink.

“Yeah, Yeah, act natural,” Remus said, looking past Roman and noticing that Virgil and Dolos were returning.

“So, what did you two talk about?” Dolos asked upon sitting back down.

“Nothing special,” Roman nervously answered. “Oh, look there is our food,”

Finally, the food arrived, and the group ate, exchanging small talk from time to time. After finishing the food, the group ordered more wine and desserts.

“So, when is the wedding?” Roman asked, his arm around Virgil’s shoulder. “Or is there also going to be multiple weddings, one real the other’s fake,” Roman said referring to the fact that the couple had many fake engagements.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Remus said, his wine glasses being held unsteadily in his hand.

“I would like to know that’s why I asked,” Roman set his own wine glass down on the table and removed his arm from Virgil’s shoulder. “If you don’t answer I am actually going to throw something at you,” Roman threated his brother in a funny tone, as he picked up a spoon full of ice-cream.

“Do it you-“

Remus was cut off by a cold feeling hitting his face. Once Remus had removed the ice cream he looked over to see Roman with a big grin on his face and an empty spoon in his hand.

“Why you little shit,” Remus said, picking up his plate which had a cake slice.

“How about we stop right there!” Virgil exclaimed his worry of getting kicked out getting the better of him. “Let’s pay and get out of here, I know a nice park nearby,” Virgil suggested, raising his hand as to signal to a waiter that they wanted the check.

“Sure,” Everyone else answered

And so, the group did just that, they all split the check and exited the restaurant. Virgil wasn’t lying when he said he knew of a nearby park.

For people that were driving by or walking by the laughter that was heard from the group might have sounded like a bunch of drunk people, which technically was true since everyone in the group was intoxicated.

In the end, the group decided to sit down beside a lake instead of walking around.

“Hey, Dee, let’s go down to the lake,” Remus said taking Dolos hand and running down towards the lake.

“Virgil?” Roman asked, looking over to his boyfriend

“Yeah,” Virgil answered, looking back at Roman

“Will you marry me?” Roman got down on one knee and asked, deciding to skip over his speech since he knew he would trip over many words.

“Yes,” Virgil answered.

The two stood up and kissed, and Roman put a ring on Virgil’s finger.

“I love-“

Roman was cut off by a splash coming from the lake. “What was that?!” He asked looking over to the lake.

“I think that was Remus and Dolos,” Virgil said

He wasn’t wrong. Dolos and Remus emerged from the lake hand in hand laughing and walking back up to the now engaged couple.

“Hey Roman!” Remus said, as they reached the duo.

“What?” Roman answered unsurely

“HUGS!” Remus ran towards his brother and embraced him in a hug

“NO, LET ME GO!” Roman tried to escape his brothers’ wet grip.

“NEVER!”

“These fools truly are related,” Virgil said watching the scene in front of him

“Yeah, but they are out fools,” Dolos said, wrapping an arm around Virgil’s shoulder, effectively making him also wet. “This was a fun double date,”


	16. Halloween is Over

Roman was making his way down the “light-sides” hallway when he stopped, due to noticing a cobweb at the end of the hallway, covering a corner of the wall. He looked side to side to see which ones of the side’s room was closer to the end of, what seemed like a never-ending hallway.

Everything seemed to make sense when he noticed the purple name sign that was hung on the door by Patton.

Roman chuckled to himself before approaching the door and softly knocking on it. The creative side let himself in upon hearing a come in from the other side of the door. 

“Hello Virgil,” Roman greeted the anxious side that was sitting by his desk, painting his nail orange and black.

“Hey,” Virgil greeted Roman back not paying as much attention to the creative side.

Roman took in the room, and how much it had changed since the last time he was here. The purple side still had cobwebs strewed through out the room and the nightmare before Christmas poster that Roman so desperately wanted. Something’s that was new, where the five pumpkins on top of the closet, a skull that glowed and a bunch of bats hanging from the ceiling.

But what the cheery on top for Roman was “This is Halloween” playing on repeat in Virgil’s room.

Roman sighed “Virgil,” the red side called out to his friend

“Yeah,” Virgil answered, turning around and finally giving Roman his full attention

“For the last time Virgil, Halloween is OVER,” Roman tried to explain to the former dark side

“And?” Virgil rhetorically asked Roman before turning away from him and back at the table mirror in front of him.

“AND…nothing,” Roman settled down on Virgil beds and leaned against the wall. “Still gonna say no to me having the nightmare before Christmas poster?” Roman asked

“yes,”


	17. Cursed book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus visit Logan at his library

A soft knock was heard at the wooden of the ages of the old library. “Anyone home?” Remus called out to the seemingly empty library as he, as quietly as possible, opened the door.

Remus wasn’t one for books, his favourites were dark one’s full of stuff that nobody would want to read about, so those types were hard to find at the library, which caused the dark magician to not visit the library often. Well, that was until one fateful day exactly one year ago.

Remus younger brother Roman had dragged him along to the library saying he doesn’t wanna go alone since then he’ll look like a nerd. Roman also had the brilliant idea to introduce his brother to one of his friends. Oh, and introduce he did, Remus would never forget those piercing dark blue eyes of the librarian.

The dark magician dreamily sighed as he walked through the dark library in search of his secret lover.

“Remus?” Remus was quickly brought back to reality by someone calling out to him.

“LOGAN!” Remus looked up the visible second floor where the voice was coming from, only to be greeted by the librarian himself. “HI!” Remus enthusiastically waved at his boyfriend

Logan softly chuckled to himself before taking a few steps away from the bannister, he was leaning against.

What the dark magician didn’t expect to see today was his boyfriend floating down to the first floor from the second floor with a dark blue parasol in his hand.

“Hello love” Logan greeted Remus upon landing in front of him, with a smile plastered on his face caused by Remus mouth open, shocked expression.

“Ho-,wh-, whe- What?” Remus managed to finally spit out as he looked back and forth between his boyfriend and the second floor.

The librarian let out a rare but wonderful laugh at Remus question. “I decided instead of having to walk down the stairs,” The parasol Logan held finally closed “I float down,”

“That was wonderful,” Remus whispered lovestruck by Logan’s laugh and his genius idea.

“Thank you, love,” Logan began to walk past Remus, but not before giving the magician a soft kiss on the lips. “What brings you here today?” Logan finally asked his boyfriend, curiosity getting the better of him and knowing that it would maybe take a minute or two before Remus himself told Logan why he was here.

“Oh right, I have this book,” Remus took out a book from his messenger bag. The book’s cover was blood red with an open eye drawn on it. Remus had yet to read the book since it was closed by an unbreakable lock. “Maybe you have a key?” Remus showed the lock to Logan.

Logan gestured for Remus to follow “I have a drawer full of keys to books behind the desk,”

The two made their way to the desk where Logan kindly asked Remus to unlock the drawer since he was the one to accidentally lock it last time he was here.

Remus nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and with the other he pointed at the drawer and it unlocked. “Sorry about that,”

“It’s perfectly fine, I’m quite glad you wanted to practise your magic here,” Logan confessed to Remus as he opened the drawer and began to dig through it, pushing around different keys trying to find one that might match the book.

“Why wouldn’t I want to practise magic here especially when I get to spend so much time with my lover, not to mention that lover is a pretty good teacher,” Remus told Logan as he sat down on the desk to get a better look at Logan. More specifically to get a better look at the small smile that had formed on Logan’s lips brought on by Remus words. 

“Sweet as always,” Logan whispered to himself just quietly enough, so Remus wouldn’t hear, as he picked up a key with a red skull. “There we go,” Logan showed the key to Remus.

“Oooo, I hope this is some sort of cursed book,” Remus showed himself off the table and placed the book on said table.

“I hope it’s not for the safety of us both,” Logan said as he unlocked the book. “Ready?” Logan asked his boyfriend as he took hold of the cover ready to open.

“YES, YES,” Remus was partially bouncing up and down with excitement.

Logan calmly and softly opened the book and waited for something to happen. The first page of the book was just the cover, but the eye was closed now.

At least five minutes passed, and nothing had happened yet.

Remus had placed his elbows on the table and leaned on them, “Really NOTHING!” Remus exclaimed

“It seems so,” Logan continued to watch the book closely still waiting for something to happen.

“Can I flip through the pages?”

“No,”

After five more minutes passed Logan finally lost his patience. “Fine you can flip through the pages,” Logan allowed Remus.

“YAY!” Remus picked up the book and sat down on the table and placed the book on his lap.

The pages of the book weren’t much of a remarkable sight either, all of them very empty.

“THIS CAN’T BE IT!” Logan was now starting to lose his cool, having expected much more of the book.

Remus continued to quickly flip through the pages, having only slowed down when he saw something new on one of the pages he went past. “WAIT!” Remus flipped back one page

Which was the biggest mistake he made. On the page there was only written a four-word sentence; you made a mistake.

“No,” Logan softly whispered to himself as he took hold of the book and lifted it from Remus lap.

“This can’t be it,” Remus got off the table to stand of his two feet.

Logan threw the book to the ground and pointed at it as he looked up at Remus.

And Remus did get the message his boyfriend was sending him. With a snap of his fingers, the book caught on fire with a bubble for protection around it. Remus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and turned to look at Logan. “Do you have some tea?”

“Of course,” Logan answered and took hold of Remus's hand and led him to the small kitchen that was in the library.


	18. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not Sorry

“Logan, I know you hate me-“ Remus walked into the logical sides room and was met with a shocking surprise, forcing him to cut his sentence off.   
“What?” Logan asked turning around in his spinning chair to look at Remus   
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EATING?” Remus exclaimed surprised to see the logical side like this.   
“A book,” Logan simply answered and turned back around to look at his computer   
“Holy shit, that’s hot,” Remus whispered


	19. High Up in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton takes Logan out on a date in the imagination.

The white fluffy clouds passed by the light blue dragon as they flew through the gorgeous blue sky with Patton and Logan on their back.

Of all the side’s only Roman knew that Patton had a dragon, of course, he would know since he did create the dragon after all. So, it came as big surprise to Logan when Patton had asked him out on a date in the imagination and he was greeted by his boyfriend standing next to a dragon.

Another thing that wasn’t very well know among the sides was the fact that Logan was afraid of heights, despite it not being very logical for a side to be afraid of something since they were fragments of Thomas’s mind. But nevertheless, with this knowledge, one could image Logan’s reaction trough flying up and high in the air.

“Let it be over soon,” The logical side quietly repeated to himself as he wrapped his arms tighter around Patton’s waist. Logan peered to his right side to see if he could see the ground from up where he was, and he could, it was a terrifying sight for the logical side.

“Patton are we far away from your unspecified location?” Logan asked his boyfriend 

“Nope,” Patton answered easing Logan’s worries in the proses.

Logan let out a sigh. Maybe I could try to enjoy this, Logan thought loosening his hold on Patton. “You know what Patton this isn’t so-“

Just before Logan could finish his sentence the dragon dove down. Logan once again tightened his hold on Patton’s waist as they flew down back to the ground.

“Could you close your eyes?” Patton asked Logan

“Gladly,” Logan answered already having closed his eyes when the dragon flew down.

Finally, after what felt like hours they landed back on the ground.

“Don’t open your eyes just yet,” Patton told Logan as he was the first one to jump of the light blue dragon. The moral side walked over to the dragon’s head and petted them. “Good girl,” Patton took out a piece of meat and feed it to the dragon.

“I hope you’ll help me get down,” Logan said as he heard Patton’s footsteps approach him.

“Of course I will,” Patton said. Morality took Logan’s stretched out arms and helped him down.

“I’ll make a guess that I can’t open my eyes yet,” Logan said as Patton took his hand and the duo began to walk in a direction unknown to Logan.

“You would be correct,”

Patton continued to guide the logical side until they reached the top of a hill. “Don’t open your eyes until I say go,” Patton told Logan as he let go of his hand and made his way over to blanket that he had prepared in advance.

The moral side had also prepared a picnic basket filled with both of the side’s favourite foods.

“GO,” Patton excitedly exclaimed as he looked up at Logan wanting to see his reaction.

Logan opened his eyes and gasped at the scenery before him.

Many white flowers were surrounding the duo. Round the hill itself, there were mountains except in front of the hill where Logan and Patton were. At the bottom of the hill there was a clear blue ocean with many different aquatic creatures swimming around.

“What do you think?” Patton asked Logan as he sat down on the blanket.

“It’s beautiful,” Logan whispered as he joined Patton on the blanket.


End file.
